


Those Left Behind

by Deonara2012



Series: Burned Wings [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook's reaction to burned wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

By the time the darkness lifted, LeeTeuk was in something of a panic. He knew Mi would be getting the care he needed - he'd heard YunHo choking on the smoke from Mi's wings - but he didn't know about Ryeowook. It probably killed him that he couldn't go back when they evacuated Mi, and this was not a good place for Ryeowook to have a meltdown.

As soon as he could see again, LeeTeuk went looking for the younger man - in part because they had to get out of there, but mostly because he wanted to see how he did.

Because of his search, he was last to join them, startled to see the younger mutant with dry eyes - even if LeeTeuk could tell he'd been crying - and a jaw set in determination.

"It won't help," he said softly to Ryeowook as they started back to the school, crushed together in the car KyuHyun drove.

"It won't bring his wings back," Ryeowook answered, "but it'll make me feel better."

No matter what he said, LeeTeuk couldn't change his mind, and a couple of days later, when he saw Ryeowook talking with HeeChul, that same expression on his face, he merely turned away.

It could only get worse.


End file.
